Be my Eyes
by Skydancer8
Summary: Izuki had Eagle eyes. But having them does have a cost. When using the zone, he overuses the, causing him to become blind. Now, being dependent on Hyuuga, the shooting guard starts to realize just how much friendship is worth, and how much it hurts to see a friend in pain.


**This is during a match later in the year against Kirisaki Daiichi who wants revenge. The pressure without Kiyoshi pushes Izuki into the zone, but being an Eagle Eye user with a weak body has a really bad effect. I disclaim characters!**

* * *

Riko's eyes narrowed worriedly. The numbers weren't looking good. Without their regular center, the Seirin team was being pulverized not only mentally, but also physically. The patches of bruises littered the skins of the Seirin team players, looking awfully painful.

"Someone has to stop the game!" Momoi said as the fish eyed player elbowed Hyuuga in the gut, causing him to bend over gagging. "They'll get hurt"

"PLAY BASKETBALL YOU DIRTY-" Imayoshi stopped Aomine from uttering a colorful string of curses. "SENPAI!"

"We can't butt in. This is no longer a friendly match, but a revenge match." the slanted eyed Touou captain gritted his teeth in anger. "Right now, only Kuroko has the stamina to keep going."

Kazuya chewed on his gum, grinning like a madman. "It's our win."

He saw Hanamiya laughing darkly from the corner of his eye. What had he done?

* * *

"Give up, pathetic little birdie" Hanamiya jeered as Izuki breathed heavily, his knees shaking from the impact of Hanamiya's own. Being considerably smaller, the impact had caused his legs to become on the verge of uselessness.

"Your shooter there?" Hanamiya jerked a thumb towards Hyuuga who was yelling supportive words despite his nose bleeding. "He's going down with a snap of my fingers. I'll make sure he ends up with that annoying center."

Izuki growled under his breath.

 _Focus...focus. Where are my friends...What are their limits...Where is Kuroko...How much stamina and strength do they have left...come on...you have to use your head...calm down and work out the situation...read ahead..._

"You can't win, because I'll make sure you all won't be able to stand again!"

 _Hyuuga still has his mental energy, he can make a shot if he'd confident...Mitobe is hurt pretty bad but he can manage a few hook shots...Kagami's legs are gonna give out...Kuroko is trying to read the situation to no avail...they need confidence...they need to get their minds working clearly..._

"You haven't won yet..." Izuki said, straightening up despite the pain in his spine. "You may crush me...but I won't let you hurt any of my teammates!"

Hanamiya laughed. "You can barely stand." The ball flew into his hands. "And I will crush you!"

He drove past, and Izuki lunged with his arm in an Eagle spear. The ball flew from Hanamiya's hand and Izuki ran full speed to grab the ball and dribble it towards the net. With surging power, he jumped and scored a layup , dodging the other players swiftly.

"We will win this..." Izuki said softly.

Silver lightning crackled from Izuki's eyes. An aura enveloped him like the wings of an Eagle. Hanamiya stumbled back in surprise, his eyes losing their jeer for a moment.

"It can't be" Koganei whispered from the bench, leaning forward. "Of all people..."

"Senpai" Furihata croaked.

"He's in the zone" Imayoshi laughed. "I guess he should've entered it earlier."

Takao squinted at the boy who was emitting such pressure, the whole stadium was filled with buzzing energy. "Something seems off-"

* * *

"If you feel like shooting...shoot instantly" Izuki said as he passed Hyuuga. "You will make the shot. Trust me"

Hyuuga grinned. "You are our key playmaker."

The whistle blew and Izuki tore towards the net at full speed, startling everyone in his way. Itsuki jumped to block the boy from scoring, only to be surprised as he passed swiftly to the right where Kuroko misdirected the ball to Hyuuga.

"What-" Kuroko thought, his eyes widening.

Hyuuga caught the ball, suddenly feeling his heartbeat accelerating with adrenaline. He shot, and scored a three pointer. For some reason, he had known that it would sink into the net without touching the ring. The ball felt right in his hands...perfect.

Hayama leaned forward in his seat. "No way, that can't be-"

Again, the ball flew swiftly from Izuki's hand towards Kagami who had taken large strides to increase his momentum. The ball shot into his hand as he jumped high and scored a meteor jam.

"The ball-" Kagami looked at his hand. "Why am I feeling so fired up all of a sudden" his lips stretched into a smile as he took off to the other side of the court. After jumping high, Izuki stole the ball and ran to the farther side of the court where Mitobe was positioned. Exhaling, Izuki let the ball fly into Mitobe's open hand that curved as he made a hook shot. It went cleanly into the net. Silently, the boy looked at the hoop, then at his hand in amazement.

Hanamiya guarded Izuki who was dribbling the ball. The Eagle Eyed boy stopped in his tracks, his eyes slightly narrowed in pure focus.

"You won't get past me." Hanamiya sneered, though his confidence had decreased. "I will avenge our loss. Even in the zone, you're no match for an uncrowned king!"

Izuki's eyes flashed with anger. "I will avenge my friends. The zone has less effect on me, since all I do is pass."

Without straying his eyes away from Hanamiya, he shot the ball towards Kuroko who did a lateral long pass to Hyuuga who scored a barrier jumper with a wide smile.

"His Eagle eye enables him to locate his friends. It widened thanks to the zone." Akashi explained. "His nurtured ability to read a few steps ahead of his opponent enables him not only to predict what would happen, but the very instinct that everyone would do. His intelligence and eyes enabled him to unlock-"

A flash of multiple silver lightnings. The Seirin team looked at their opponents, their faces unnaturally calm, as if they were sure of their win. Hyuuga cracked his neck.

"-the Perfect Rhythmic Play that I used that day" Akashi finished. "They've been receiving accurate passes, thus enabling them to dive deep into the zone."

"That's amazing" Kise said in awe. "Simply amazing."

The whole Seirin team was in the zone. Still in shock, Riko pressed a few buttons on her phone and faced it towards the court. On the end of the line, Kiyoshi smiled into his phone as he looked at his friends play.

* * *

Kuroko disappeared from sight completely.

Hyuuga ran full speed towards the three pointer line.

Kagami started a full out defense with Mitobe, pushing back the Kirisaki players who were trying their best to hurt them.

Izuki dashed forward, as fast as an Eagle, and dribbled street ball style past the players and passed towards Hyuuga who faked and passed the ball behind him where Kuroko appeared. He sent an Ignite Pass Kai to Kagami who went for a Meteor Jam.

"WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" The whole stadium cheered.

"Sugoi..." Kise said. "Such perfect passes, and perfect teamwork"

"But, this is like the misdirection overflow." Kasamatsu said grimly. They are paying a price to use it"

"What...but this doesn't involve Kurokocchi" Kise replied, looking towards his senior.

"No...it's directed specifically on one person" Takao said in front of them. "It's Izuki. Our eyes...are great on the court. But don't you think it's a weird why he doesn't always activate them?"

Midorima looked at his partner in wonder, startled at how grim the boy was.

"The Eagle eye, even though it has a narrower view than the Hawk eye, has room to evolve, and enables him to read the situation accurately. Though, overusing it might cause some extreme damage to his eyes. I had overworked mine once...it stung and burned as if they were on fire. To think how much pain Izuki is going through right now..."

"We have to stop the match..." Kagetora-san said, running down from the stands towards his daughter. "The point guard is in danger"

"Father, I noticed that" Riko said. "But to think to stop them from playing now is near to impossible. The zone...cannot be cut off and reactivated like a switch at the moment. We have ten seconds, and I don't think Izuki will stop the zone."

* * *

Izuki's eyes swam with pain.

His eyes were at their limit and he knew if he lost focus for a moment, he might collapse on the spot. There was a four point difference due to their late comeback after Kirisaki's twenty point lead. There was eight seconds.

He saw Kuroko behind him stealing the ball and passing to him. He caught it and sent the ball flying towards Hyuuga who shot a barrier jumper.

The crowd roared in approval and started a chant of "SEIRIN!SEIRIN!"

There was four seconds left and a single point difference. The options varied but Kirisaki was going full on defense.

 _Kagami is triple teamed, Hyuuga is being guarded by Hanamiya and Mitobe is too far from the hoop. Kuroko has too little stamina...there's only a single absolute option._

"HYUUGA!" He yelled and nodded.

Hyuuga's eyes widened as he realized what his friend meant.

"Trust me" Izuki mouthed and swung his hand back.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Takao laughed. "That's a bit deep don't you think?"

Hyuuga took a shooting position and jumped. The ball shot from Izuki's hand straight into Hyuuga's.

"You won't make it!" Hanamiya yelled as he jumped to block Hyuuga. "I will avenge us!"

"No...Hyuuga is different." Izuki smiled. "As long as he has a picture of it in his head-"

"-I CAN MAKE THE SHOT!" The ball flew from Hyuuga's hand, curved in slow motion, and went straight through the net.

The buzzer sounded and the crowd cheered.

"That's a queer surprise." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses, smiling slightly.

The Seirin team rejoiced, but Hyuuga caught sight of Riko's Father pulling out a cloth from the icebox. His eyes trailed to Izuki who stumbled back, his eyes closing.

"IZUKI!"

* * *

Did they win?

Izuki couldn't see the scoreboard, but could tell from the high pitched yell of their coach that they'd succeeded. The moment the ball left his hands, he'd completely given in to the fatigue and pain that pulled him out of the zone. His eyes burned like fire, causing him to close his eyes with his hands. Yet, the only thing that left his mouth were painful sobs. He collapsed just as a familiar voice yelled his name.

"Izuki! Hey, are you okay?" Hyuuga's voice filled his mind, clearing the fog of pain.

"Hyuuga...we won, didn't we?" he managed to say, his voice cracking with agony.

"We did. We won thanks to you..."

Izuki let out a soft laugh, just as he felt something cool being wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

"You overused your eyes." the sound of Kagetora-san's voice said grimly. "I don't know what could happen-"

"-I do" Izuki interrupted softly. "Hyuuga, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it Izuki?"

"Could you be my eyes?"

"I will..."

* * *

 **I'm so dramatic *sigh*. I'll continue if you want. So...yeah. Now Izuki is blind (For the time being) I guess it's now doen to Hyuuga to help him. Like it? Have any ideas? Review!**


End file.
